1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive axle assemblies and, in particular, to a method of assembling a drive axle assembly of a tandem axle assembly.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A conventional tandem axle assembly includes forward and rear drive axle assemblies. The forward and rear drive axle assemblies each include a pair of axle half shafts extending therefrom on which one or more wheels of a vehicle are mounted. Each of the forward and rear drive axle assemblies further includes a differential gear set that allows the vehicle wheels on each axle assembly to rotate at different speeds. Further, one of the forward and rear drive axle assemblies generally includes means, such as an inter-axle differential, for dividing power between the forward and rear drive axle assemblies.
Conventional drive axle assemblies have a significant disadvantage. The drive axle assembly, housing the inter-axle differential, typically includes at least a differential carrier housing and an axle housing. The carrier housing is typically composed of multiple components that must be coupled together and includes numerous caps or cover pieces to allow assembly and maintenance of internal components. The multiplicity of caps or covers increases the chance of a joint failure and leakage of lubricants. It also increases the cost and weight of the housing, and may compromise the structural integrity of the housing.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a method of assembling a drive axle assembly that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.